


Magic in Every Stitch

by ProfessorFrankly



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019-2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFrankly/pseuds/ProfessorFrankly
Summary: Hermione takes up an old hobby to prepare for her first grandchild.





	Magic in Every Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo Square Knitting/Crochet

Hermione watched her knitting needles flash as they worked to create the tiny sweater. She directed the needles to make the complicated-looking cable that would decorate the front of the pale green and yellow garment, made of soft, thin, wool, and perfect for her first grandbaby.

“That’s coming along nicely.” Her husband’s deep voice made her jump slightly.

“Oh, well, I think Nathalie will like it, anyway,” Hermione assured him with a little blush. “I hope it turns out. It’s been ages since I picked up the knitting needles.”

Harry settled down next to her, comfortable on the two-person loveseat they had facing the fireplace in their personal sitting room. “I imagine our new grandchild will love it as much as our son did his. Made with maternal love and security in every stitch.”

“There’s magic in hand-making a gift this way,” Hermione said, absently directing the needles to complete the cable and start the next set of stitches. “Protective magic, love magic. It will keep the baby safe, warm, and happy.”

“Which is all any parent or grandparent could ask for,” Harry mentioned, idly watching her work. “Special wool, too?”

“Oh, it’s spun from the fleece of the sheep Hagrid keeps at Hogwarts,” Hermione said. “There’s a bit of magic in it, as they’re steeped in the magic of the grounds.”

“A ready made conduit,” Harry acknowledged, smiling at his wife. “I’m surprised more don’t think of using it.”

“Oh, Hagrid sells the fleece to the yarn shop on Diagon.” Hermione busily counted as her needles flashed. “It sells out quickly. I had to plead for them to set some aside for me when it came in.”

“Well, I’m sure Julian and Nathalie will appreciate the effort,” Harry said. He leaned gently into her side, doing his best not to disturb her work. “When are Marta and George getting here?”

“We’re expecting them at dinner time, too,” Hermione said, then glanced slyly sideways at her husband. “Why?”

“Oh, just wondered if I could tear you away from your work for a bit.”

“A bit?”

“Hardly any time at all,” Harry said, lowly. “Just a moment, even.”

Hermione finished her row, and set the project aside. “If you’re tearing me away from my work, Harry James, it better take more than a moment.”

He maneuvered them both so that he pressed her into the extremely soft cushions and grazed his lips over her neck, biting gently on spot just under her right ear. “If my wife will indulge me, I’m certainly willing to take my time.”

She gasped, and smirked. “Well, now.” She flicked a hand toward their door to set a privacy ward. “You really ought to make sure this is worth my time, Harry James.”

He surged up, pressing his lips to hers even as he wandlessly vanished their clothes. He drew back. “I guess I’ll take the scenic route, then.”

…

Dinner time at Tintagel Castle had become a quiet affair since their children had grown. Julian, their eldest, worked in the Queen’s office with Seline Holmes, taking over the roles of Queen’s Left Hand and magic’s Regent, respectively, upon their majorities. His wife, Nathalie, had taken leave from her work as an Unspeakable when her pregnancy, the couple’s first, was revealed. 

Son George and his wife, Marta, worked together as Aurors, and the Potters’ youngest child, daughter Claire, was happily living a single life in Paris while working toward her Mastery in Magical Law.

Rarely did they all come home at once, but George and Marta had requested a family dinner, and Hermione was more than happy to alert the elves to the company. She had her suspicions about the request, and rather hoped she’d be looking for more magic wool. 

She greeted Julian and Nathalie as they came in, offering a hug to her eldest and his wife, whose very pregnant belly preceded her into the room. Hermione pulled back and looked into her daughter-in-law’s tired blue eyes. “All’s well, I hope?”

“Just a bit tired, Mum,” Nathalie assured her. “We’re nearing the end now. The Healers say it could be any time in the next week.”

Hermione made a mental note to finish the sweater that night, just in case. “Well, rest as you can, and let me know if I can help in any way.”

“Of course,” Nathalie said, and Julian grinned at his mother as he guided his wife to a dining chair. 

Claire popped right into the foyer as Hermione turned around, making her jump. “Claire! Oh, you look more beautiful every time I see you!”

Whiskey brown eyes, the mirror of her mother’s, met Hermione’s. “Mummy, you always say that.”

“And it’s always true,” Harry said from the stairs behind them. He came fully into the foyer and tugged his youngest into her arms. “Beautiful like your mother.”

“Why thank you, Harry,” Hermione said, fluttering her lashes at him. She turned to her daughter. “No date?”

Claire rolled her eyes. “No date, Mummy. I’m not seeing anyone seriously.”

“What about that young lady in the Department of Sports? Jeanne?” Hermione asked.

“Just a friend, Mummy.” Claire tucked her arm in her father’s. “Daddy, tell me about retirement. Is it as boring as you thought?”

Harry slanted a sly glance at his wife. “We manage to make it interesting.”

“Oh, ew,” Claire said. “I did not need to know that.”

Hermione laughed as George and Marta appeared through the Floo. “Don’t ask, then. George, Marta! Come in, come in!” 

Another round of hugs, and everyone made their way to take seats in the dining room. Hermione took Harry’s hand under the table as the chatter of her children and their partners washed over her, and a truly magnificent spread of food popped into place on the table for all to eat.

Hermione noted that Nathalie ate very little, and quietly upped the mental bet she had with herself on the arrival of their new grandchild. Marta, too, had a glow about her, and Hermione was almost positive she knew why they’d called for dinner.

The family lingered over dessert before George cleared his throat and took Marta’s hand.

“I’m going to guess that my clever family has likely figured this out already,” George said, and looked to his parents. “But we asked for dinner to formally announce that we’re expecting our first children.”

“Children!” Hermione exclaimed, while Harry laughed out loud.

“Twins?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Marta said, shyly laying a hand on her abdomen. “We’re keeping their genders secret, but all the scans show two babies.”

“That’s amazing!” Hermione hurried over to hug them both while the rest of the family added their congratulations to the general din. Harry made his way around to hug the pair from the other direction, making the couple the “meat” in a Potter sandwich, as was tradition.

Hermione’s heart felt ready to burst with the love she felt.

The evening wore down, and Hermione and Harry saw them off through the Floo with smiles on their faces. They retired to their sitting room, and again, they cuddled up together.

Hermione took up her knitting once more, working to complete the little sweater while Harry watched, content.

“Going to need more wool, then?” He asked.

“Yes.” She sighed happily. “I’ll order the next whole lot.”

Harry laughed.

  
  



End file.
